


An Agreement

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Neighbors, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Dean and Jo have new neighbors.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Castiel/Meg Masters/Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	An Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kriszeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriszeth/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Kriszeth! I hope you enjoy it!

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, we do,” Jo answered, as she covered the pie with a cloth. She threw Dean a warning glare and he knew that if he tried anything, he was going to sleep on the couch for the next couple of nights.

Dean couldn’t help it, though. His wife made the best pies, second only to his mother’s and that was by a very, very small margin. Since she had been studying for her degree, she hadn’t been able to spoil him with his favorite pastry, so when he got home after a long day at the workshop and found her baking, he’d been extremely excited.

That excitement had died down when she informed him the pie was to take to new neighbor’s home, who had kindly invited them for coffee that morning as they were moving in.

Dean couldn’t understand why Jo was being so insistent in socializing with those people and why they couldn’t eat the pie in the comfort of their own home.

“What if they’re douchebags?” he asked, following her around the kitchen as she put it back in order. “What if they don’t appreciate your pie?”

“Well, then, there will be more left for you,” Jo said, with a shrug. She piled everything she had used in the dishwasher while Dean kept complaining:

“But what if they like it and eat all of it?” Dean kept asking. “What if they insist on keeping the leftovers?”

Jo stood up straight, staring into the wall and sighing deeply, in a way that eerily reminded Dean of Ellen, his mother-in-law. He knew that meant he had managed to irritate her, so he went quiet.

“What if you come with me, quietly, stay in your best behavior and I’ll bake you another pie tomorrow?” she offered.

“A whole pie?” Dean repeated. “Just for me?”

“Just for you.”

Well, how could he resist an offer like that?

He still didn’t get why Jo went about her business muttering about not needing a baby because she already had him.

So, an hour later, Dean was showered and dressed in his best button-up shirt and best pair of jeans. Jo looked stunning with her sleeveless shirt, but then again, she could wear a potato sack and he would find her stunning. He moved closer to her as she was adjusting her earrings in front of the lobby’s mirror and left a little peck on the side of her neck.

“Stop,” she said, but she was giggling as she did.

“You know, we can still call them and tell them that, oh, no, we had something come up and we can’t really make it,” Dean suggested. He slowly caressed Jo’s arms and was more than happy to feel the goosebumps forming under his fingers. “A real shame, maybe next time…”

“Oh, no.” Jo stepped away from him and narrowed her eyes. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“What am I trying to do?” Dean asked, in what he hoped was an innocent tone of voice.

“Go get the pie,” Jo ordered him. “And I hope for your sake that it’s intact by the time we get there.”

They new neighbors literally lived next door. Dean could avoid temptation during a half a minute walk and frankly, it was a little offensive that Jo thought otherwise. However, once he was standing on the kitchen, the pie laying there on the counter, with its perfect golden crust and the filling so red and enticing…

He placed the cloth on it and picked up the tray. Delayed gratification, he told himself. All of this was just an exercise in delayed gratification.

Jo eyed him with suspicion and took the tray off his hands. Dean tried not to be offended as he opened the door for her.

The new neighbor was a tall guy with dark hair and big blue eyes that squinted at them. He looked like he was about two seconds from asking them who they were and what they were doing on his porch, before Jo took the initiative to make the introductions:

“Hi! You must be Castiel.”

Castiel? Really? What kind of name was that? Dean bit the inside of his cheek. Delayed gratification. If he laughed now, he could forget about his promised Saturday pie…

“Meg told us we could come by later today to give you a proper welcome to the neighborhood…?” Jo continued saying.

Castiel’s eyes finally opened and a smile spread across his face.

“Right, yes, you’re the Winchesters,” he said. His voice was deep and gravelly and strangely emotionless, like he was simply stating a fact. “Meg said you were coming.”

There was a two seconds pause afterwards while they waited for him to invite them in. When Dean realized that wasn’t happening, he took a step forwards and offered his hand.

“I’m Dean, this is my wife, Jo.”

“Nice to meet you. Uh… yes, please, come in,” he said, avoiding Dean’s eye. It was as if it was just dawning on him how uncomfortable he’d made them. Maybe he hated this whole “socializing with the new neighbors” as much as Dean did? If so, he could sympathize. “Meg is upstairs, unpacking some things… we’ll be with you in a moment.”

Dean had been to that house a couple of times, when Mr. Carrigan had needed “a strong lad with a good back” to fix some things for him. Dean was always happy to help, especially because the old man would pay him with free beer afterwards. The house décor, however, had always been a little bit creepy. He had his suspicions that the Carrigans were hoarders, because every inch of space was filled up with something, be it old umbrella stands, coat hangers or bookshelves overflowing frames with pictures of their kids and grandkids during their latest accomplishment. Dean couldn’t count how many times he’d have to hear about this grandkid or the other graduating. Almost as much as he’d had to hear about how hard it was for Mr. Carrigan to walk up the upstairs those days.

The inevitable had happened a few months prior, when the old man had dropped dead from a heart attack after reaching the top floor one last time. Soon afterwards, Mrs. Carrigan had moved with one of their kids. Dean had thought the house was going to be on the market for a long time, with how old and big it was, but the Masters had shown up soon afterwards. Their style was very different from the Carrigans. They had repainted the walls white and added a black leather corner couch, with a coffee table in the middle and two elegant armchairs. It definitely made the living room look bigger and brighter. Dean wasn’t sure he liked it.

Jo came back from the kitchen, pie-less and clearly impressed.

“Dean, you need to see those cupboards.”

Before Dean could inquire what was so special about them, another person entered the room.

Dean was a one-woman man those days, but he was definitely not blind and the woman he assumed to be Meg Masters was gorgeous. She had long, wavy dark hair, full lips and a smirk that made him think of a cat, for some reason. She was wearing painted on jeans and a shirt that was a bit too big for her, that obviously belonged to her husband.

“Hi!” she greeted them, leaning down to put down a tray with four cups of coffee on it. “I’m so glad you could make it…”

Dean happened to notice that the upper buttons of the shirt were undone and caught a glimpse of a black lace bra. He pointedly averted his eyes as Meg and Jo exchanged pleasantries.

“I love what you’ve done with the place!”

“Thank you! We’re not done yet.” Meg let herself fall right next to Jo. “I plan on putting up some paintings that have been gathering dust in our previous basement…”

Castiel came back too, with four generous slices of pie with a fork each. He handed one to everyone and sat on one of the armchairs. Dean focused on his pie and tried to forget the fact he’d just seen this man’s wife’s underwear.

“So… what do you do?” he asked, as nonchalantly as he could when Meg finished the status report on the house.

“Meg is a nurse practitioner. I am a musician,” Castiel said.

“Oh, nice. I play the guitar, sometimes. My friend Lee and I have kind of garage band going on.”

“They’re very good,” Jo added, with a smile.

“That’s great,” Castiel said, with a nod that was super polite but definitely unenthusiastic.

“We could include you in one of our jam sessions, if you’d like. What kind of musician are you, again?”

“I’m a concert pianist. I also compose music for TV shows and movies, sometimes.”

“Oh,” Dean said. He suddenly felt very stupid for comparing his hobby to what Castiel did. He ate another piece of piece while Meg quickly changed the conversation.

“Five years,” Jo said, smiling. “We moved right after we got married.”

“She wanted to be closer to her mom. Happy wife, happy life, right?” Dean replied.

“Indeed,” Castiel said, but he did it in such a flat tone that Dean had no idea if he was agreeing with him sincerely or not. “So how did you meet?”

“We’ve known each other our entire lives,” Jo said. “My dad and his dad were friends and partners in the force, so I was always around their house, playing with him and his brother.”

“She had a crush on me her entire life,” Dean added. Jo punched him lightly on the bicep, but in a playful manner that indicated she wasn’t actually mad at all. “Then we lost touch for a while when I enlisted and she went to college. But then we saw each other again at my mom’s birthday party and… you know, there was a spark.”

Jo smiled at him, blushing slightly. They had a great story, Dean know. He had repeated to all the other neighbors on the block (mostly older couples or couples with kids) and they had all said how romantic it was and how it was obvious that they were soulmates and meant for each other.

The Masters didn’t do that. They both nodded and drank their coffee and then congratulated Jo on her pie.

“You’d have to give me the recipe,” Meg said.

“I would, but it’s a Winchester family secret,” Jo replied.

“It’s true, my mom wouldn’t give it to her until after we tied the knot,” Dean said, laughing.

Neither Meg nor Castiel joined him in. They smiled, but it was clear they were just doing it out of politeness.

“So, how did a nurse and concert pianist ended up together?” he asked, just because the conversation was decaying and the one thing he didn’t want was to sit in awkward silence with those two weirdos. “There’s gotta be a story there…”

“Not really. We met online in a forum for people with a… particular interest,” Castiel said.

“We realized after chatting for some time that we lived close-by,” Meg continued, before Dean could ask what the “particular interest” was. “So we met up and we hit it off.”

She stretched her hand over the armrest of the couch and Castiel immediately grabbed it and left a soft kiss on her knuckles. It was almost an unconscious gesture, like he was used to doing things like that all the time. Meg didn’t even look at him as they intertwined their fingers and continued talking about trivial things: the house, the remodeling they were planning on doing. They were planning on dedicated a whole room to Castiel’s piano, thought they still weren’t sure how they were going to take them upstairs. Inane stuff.

It still took an hour and a half before someone suggested Dean and Jo should get going and leave them to continue their unpacking. Dean couldn’t help a breath of relief as they stepped into their own porch.

“Well, what did you think?” Jo asked, in that tone of voice that meant that she had a lot of opinions about the issue, but her mother had taught her better than to just begin ranting.

“They were a bit strange, no?” Dean suggested. They walked into the kitchen and he grabbed two beers from the fridge. “Like, kind of structured?”

“Super stuck-up, yes!” Jo agreed. Dean opened the beers with his keychain and slid one of them towards over the kitchen’s table. “Like, when he got all dismissive of your band? What the fuck was that?”

“I don’t think he meant…”

“I mean, Meg was nice enough, but her husband is just… what is his issue? It’s like he’s a robot incapable of emoting…”

“I’m gonna get started on dinner,” Dean said, knowing full it was going to take a while to get everything she wanted out of her chest.

She sat on the table and ranted while he cooked chicken breasts and rice, mostly about Castiel. Something about him had really rubbed her the wrong way and though Dean couldn’t say he’d been super irritated by him, he had to agree he was weird.

“Meg, though… I don’t know, did you notice how he… I don’t know, doted on her?” he pointed out. “Like, she was the only person he would’ve interacted with if he could get away with it.”

“I did notice! It was all ‘yes, dear’ this and ‘yes, dear’ that.” Jo huffed, shaking her head. “That guy’s so whipped, Dean. I know you’re all ‘happy wife, happy life’ and whatnot, but you would never be that… subservient. I wouldn’t want you to be either.”

“I know,” Dean said, smiling. He pulled his chair closer to her and grabbed her hand. “And that’s why you’re awesome.” He placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. “Dear.”

She pulled away, but she was laughing as she did.

“Don’t ever do that again!”

Since he had cooked, it was Jo’s turn to do the dishes. Dean went upstairs to hit the shower. Not counting the visit to the new neighbors, it was a completely normal evening in the Winchesters’ household.

That made what Dean saw next even more jarring.

He came into the room, holding the towel around his waist, and started looking for a fresh pair of pajama bottoms. He hadn’t bothered turning the lights, so maybe that’s why he noticed the golden glow in the Masters’ window that overlooked the garden. He didn’t pay attention to it first, but as he turned around to change, he saw… movement.

He wasn’t a peeping tom by any means. Well, maybe he had been when he was a horny teenager who let his dicks call the shots, sometimes to horrific results, but he was respectable, married man now. So really, what his new weird neighbors were up to that night was none of his business.

Except they were standing right next to the window, so it was impossible not to notice them.

They were locked in a tight embraced, making out with each other with a near desperation, a passion that he hadn’t expected after how cold they had both appeared that afternoon. Castiel was holding Meg’s head close to his face, his fingers tangled in her long dark hair, his mouth open with what Dean deduced had to be a very… invasive kiss. Meg, on her part, was doing all that was in her power to unbutton Castiel’s shirt, which couldn’t have been easy with how tightly he held her.

Dean should’ve stopped looking. He really should have. But there was something fascinating about the way they kept each other so close, about the way their clothes came off so easily, like it was a carefully rehearsed choreography that they both knew too well. Meg’s shirt slid down her shoulders and it was only then that Dean noticed she’d already got rid of her pants before he caught a glimpse of all of this. Castiel grabbed her by the ass, pulling her up as her legs wrapped around his waist, giving Dean an eyeful of her thighs.

She had a floral tattoo running up and down it. He hadn’t expected that from Mrs. Nurse Practitioner.

Castiel moved her towards the wall and they disappeared from his sight. And Dean knew that was his cue to stop being a fucking pervert and mind his own business, which is what he should’ve been doing in the first place. If he had caught the Carrigans in a position like that, he would’ve averted his eyes without any sort of doubt. Then again, Mrs. Carrigan's tits probably hadn’t looked like Meg’s in decades.

He took a step towards the left.

Castiel still held Meg against the wall, her legs open wide as he thrust his hips back and forwards. They were too far away for Dean to hear anything, but he could see Meg’s head thrown back in ecstasy, her mouth open wide as her nails sank on the wide muscles of Castiel’s back.

Fuck, they were really going at it…

Meg moved her head, ever so slightly, and her eyes fell on his window.

Dean immediately jumped back. She couldn’t see him. He was sure she couldn’t see him. He shouldn’t have been looking in the first place, what was wrong with him…?

The light came on and Dean grabbed the curtains to draw them close as Jo walked into the room. She stopped on the doorway, staring at him with a frown of confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. I was… hot,” Dean said, because like hell he was going to tell his wife he had been admiring another woman’s body as she was fucked senseless by her husband. “So I just… stood here to, uh… get some air.”

His tone of voice and the way his cheeks were burning must have given something away, though. Jo slowly lowered her eyes at the tent in his pajamas.

“So is that a light breeze on your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

Dean hadn’t even realized that he had pitched a tent. He started explaining (though he had no idea what he could possibly said) but Jo just laughed.

“You know, I don’t mind that you were jerking off,” she said, matter-of-factly, as she started taking off her own clothes. “But I would’ve like to join on in the fun. We’re trying to make a baby here, Dean.”

“I know,” Dean said, sighing in relief that he didn’t have to add another word to the already awkward situation. Jo had undressed down to her panties and was kneeling on the bed, with a mischievous, inviting smile in her lips, which meant that the conversation was over and he needed to pushed what he’d seen to the back his mind. Honestly, Meg’s boobs weren’t as big as Jo’s; he had no idea why he’d been so entranced by them.

He knelt in front of her and put both hands on her cheeks, pulling her up for a kiss.

“Next time I won’t start without you,” he promised her.

“Yeah, you better.” She grabbed him by the shoulder to make him fall over the covers with her, and gently grabbed a handful of his hair. “Now, you better put me up to speed. It’s only fair, no?”

Dean couldn’t argue with that logic. She giggled when he pressed a kiss on her stomach and man, this was definitely the best feeling in the world. The Masters could have their crazy, against-the-wall sex all night if they wanted. He had no reason to envy them.

* * *

Jo woke up a little sore the next morning. She wasn’t complaining. Between her classes and Dean sometimes working double-shifts to make ends meet, it had been a while since they truly had time to enjoy a night together like that. Sometimes they would have quickies in the shower or during the morning, but there was nothing like falling asleep in his arms in her post-orgasmic bliss. She’d missed that.

He had an arm hooked around her waist, but he didn’t wake up when she pushed it aside. He only snored louder and turned around to keep sleeping, which made her chuckle. He was such a heavy sleeper that they needed two alarms for him to wake up in the mornings to go to his work.

She still tiptoed to grab her panties from the floor and the pajama top from the closet. She could get started with the pie and hit the shower while it was in the oven so Dean could have his promised treat with breakfast. It was his day off and she wanted him to enjoy it.

She moved the dough near the window so she could peak into the garden while she cooked. It was a peaceful summer morning and she was feeling extremely calm as the dough rolled on her hands. She’d fallen into an almost meditative state when a movement right beyond the fence caught her eye.

There was a man standing there. She startled, but then she recognized him: it was Castiel Masters, the new neighbor. He’d stopped by the fence, panting and running a hand through his damped dark hair. In a single movement, he removed his shirt and wiped the sweat of his neck and shoulders with it.

Jo would never have guessed that there was so much… muscle behind the overtly formal clothes he’d worn the day before. Not exaggerated, as if he hit the gym every day, but definitely well-toned, with a beautiful sun-kissed skin. He turned around and stretched his arm over his head, giving her a full view of his broad shoulders and back. There were long, red scratches on it, like he’d fought with a giant cat the day before and lost. Of course, the only logical way that he could’ve got them was that his wife had made them.

The idea made Jo blush. She had no business thinking about her neighbors like that, so she immediately turned her attention back to the dough. When she looked up again, Castiel was gone.

Okay, so that had been weird. Jo considered herself a pretty satisfied woman. She wasn’t a virgin by any means when she’d married Dean, because she wasn’t going to sit around and wait for him to reciprocate her feelings, obviously. However, unlike him, she hadn’t had the “college experience” of constant parties and hookups because she had been too busy actually studying until the mental breakdown that had led her to dropping out. She’d never had a wondering eye. When she was with someone, she was with them, and that was that.

Yeah, Castiel was handsome, she supposed, but also, married to someone else. And she was married to someone else, someone who had been very nice to her the night before. So she shouldn’t be looking and she shouldn’t be caring.

She put the pie in the oven and followed through with her plan to get in the shower. A cold shower, so she could remove all thoughts of Castiel from her mind.

* * *

Dean had harbored the hope that the Masters had felt as awkward as he and Jo had felt during the one time they’d been at their house, but that wasn’t the case.

“What do you mean we’re having dinner with them?”

“Well, Meg came to give me back my tray and she said she wanted to invite us over as a thanks and that she would be cooking,” Jo said, cringing. “I couldn’t think of an excuse fast enough.”

“Dammit,” Dean muttered. That meant that they were going to have to invite them over at some point and then they were going to invite them again, and on and on until they were in a cycle of actually having to relate to them and say hi over the fence and take their future kids out on play dates.

When had he become so averse to meeting and relating new people?

Well, to be fair, he hadn’t seen most of the new people he met fucking like wild animals against the wall. Would be able to even look at Meg in the eye knowing what her “O” face looked like?

Thankfully, Jo still didn’t suspect anything about the source of his discomfort.

“Look, I know they’re weird and we don’t like them,” she told him. “But maybe it won’t be so bad once we get to know them.”

Dean had his serious doubts, but he really had no choice. It would have been plain rude not to go and if there was something the neighborhood didn’t forgive, that was rudeness.

He had to admit, though, maybe he had misjudged the Masters. They were a lot more relaxed during the dinner. Castiel even cracked a smile and some chuckles at their jokes. Maybe the first time they had seemed so stiff because they were nervous about meeting them, or maybe it was because Meg made sure no one’s glass of wine got empty.

She had chosen a loose blouse with a plunging neckline for the occasion. No bra peeking out of it. Not that Dean was expecting to see anything like that.

“So what do you do, Jo?”

“Well, I’ve been a homemaker for a while,” Jo confessed. “But, uh, we’re trying for a baby, so I decided to go back to school and finish my degree. I’m going to be very busy when I get pregnant and afterwards, we might need a little extra income, so I might go back to work then.”

“What are you studying?” Castiel asked.

“I’m completing my political science major,” Jo explained.

“Because she’s smart like that,” Dean said, putting an arm around her shoulder and smiling at her proudly.

“Oh, Cas could help you with that,” Meg said. “He has a major in the same thing.”

“Really?”

“My father was hoping I would follow in on his footsteps and work as a diplomat,” Castiel explained. His face contorted, like the sole idea of it was the most uncomfortable thing that ever happened to him. “But music was my passion, so I finished my degree just so he couldn’t tell me I didn’t have something to fall back if my career as a pianist and composer didn’t work out.”

“He’s a rebel like that,” Meg said, stretching her hand to grab hers. Castiel didn’t kiss it this time, but he smiled at her and his eyes lit up, like Meg was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the world. They were so in love it was almost disgusting, so Dean was surprised when she added: “We wouldn’t have got married if he wasn’t.”

“I bet there’s a story there,” Jo said.

“Not really. It’s just that my father is very conservative and concerned with status and he didn’t approve of Meg having a… lowly profession,” Castiel added, rolling his eyes. “He also threw a fit when he found out I was taking her last name.”

“We had to fight him every step of the way. It was kind of exhausting.” Meg emptied her wine, like the sole memory of those times was enough to get her on edge. “But in the end it was worth it.”

“So worth it,” Castiel added, again throwing that look of utter devotion to her.

So yeah, maybe the guy was super whipped and subservient, but Dean got a little bit more now. Meg had rescued him from what sounded like an all-around awful family. Of course he would be worshipping the ground she stepped on.

“So, does anyone want dessert?” Meg asked. “I made a soufflé. Maybe it won’t be as good as Jo’s pie, but it should be pretty good.”

So yeah, Dean ended up enjoying himself a lot more than he thought he would this time around.

“Maybe we misjudged them…” he started saying once they were back home, but the way Jo glared at him made him realize that he had said the wrong thing.

“Did you not see the way she was looking at you?” she asked.

“What?”

“Oh, my God, you’re clueless!” Jo said, shaking her head. “And how she was so competitive over the desert thing? She is horrid!”

“Okay,” Dean said. He really had nothing to argue there.

“We’re having a barbecue next weekend,” Jo declared. She sat on their couch to take off her shoes. There was a look of utter determination when she looked up again. “We’re showing them.”

“Sure, babe. If you say so…” Dean replied, but Jo was already marching up the stairs.

So that was weird. He literally hadn’t noticed Meg doing or saying anything inappropriate. Maybe it was just Jo’s competitive streak showing up.

“And don’t forget to take out the trash!” Jo shouted at him from upstairs just as he was about to put a foot on the first step.

Well, then.

He grabbed the bag and headed out. If Jo was angry, that meant they probably weren’t going to go for any of their “baby making” sessions that night.

He was just putting the bag away when again, a glimmered in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He realized he could see into the Masters’ living room through their big picture window. The Carrigans had kept thick curtains on it, but the Masters either didn’t care for curtains or just kept forgetting to shut them.

Meg was on the couch, the same black couch where he and Jo had sat the first time they’d visited them. Her legs were spread wide and she was leaning backwards, as her hands sank on Castiel’s hair, who knelt in front of her and had his face buried in her crotch.

It was pretty clear what was going on and dammit, these people really needed to shut their damn curtains. And he needed to stop staring. He needed to turn around and head back inside. He was a pervert for looking, he was so fucking disgusting…

He stayed where he was, rooted to his spot as Meg took off her top. He understood know why he hadn’t noticed any bra peeking out: she wasn’t wearing one. She grabbed one of Castiel’s hands to guide it up to her naked breasts. Her body undulated now, her long neck exposed as if she was begging for someone to kiss it, to bite it.

She moved her head, ever so slightly to the left, staring directly at the spot where Dean was.

And this time, he was sure she must have seen him. He was standing right under the streetlamp, frozen, probably with his mouth hanging open like an idiot. And most telling of all, a big, wide smile spread across her face as she leaned forwards, as if she wanted him to have a better look at her body as she shivered with pleasure under her husband’s ministrations…

Castiel lifted his head and though his back was still turned to the window, it was like that simple movement was enough to remember Dean that he was standing on the street watching his neighbors fuck. He turned around and headed back to his own house, chastising himself, because holy shit, one time had been an accident, but twice?! What the hell was wrong with him?!

He looked over his shoulder one last time before he closed the door behind him. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t help himself. Castiel was now laying on the couch, with Meg sitting on top of him, her hips moving up and down in a deliberate rhythm…

Dean walked inside and forced himself to breathe several times.

“Work with me here, buddy,” he muttered, looking down at the uncomfortable hardness in his pants. His dick, obviously, was not interested in helping, so he had to make his way upstairs trying to think about baseball, bats, puppies, anything but what he’d seen through the picture window.

He was lucky enough that Jo was already getting into bed, so he changed quickly and slid under the covers with her.

She immediately noticed, though.

“Well, hello,” she said, quirking an eyebrow. “You’re really in the mood these days, huh?”

“What can I say?” Dean replied, sinking his head in her neck. “I have a beautiful wife.”

* * *

The barbecue was a success, or at least Jo thought so. Dean mostly stayed by the grill, drinking beers and flipping burgers while she played the gracious host and introduced Meg and Castiel to the neighborhood people.

“Where did you move in from?” Beth Fitzgerald asked them.

“California. We needed a change of pace,” Meg said. She did most of the talking, Jo noticed, with that smoky voice and that smirk that seemed design to step on every single one of her nerves.

Castiel, on his side, seemed pretty awkward, much like the first evening where they’d seen each other. He stood by Meg’s side, holding unto her hand and staring at his shoes as she explained to everyone what they did and yes, they were really enjoying the new house and Jo and Dean were so kind to invite them so they could meet everybody.

She really didn’t know why Meg got under her skin so badly. Her demeanor was perfectly kind and she seemed to make the people around her laugh, but there was just something… Jo couldn’t put her finger on it. Fake. Like this sweet, sociable Meg was just a mask she put on and there was something under the surface that wasn’t so nice.

After a while passing on beers and burgers, she noticed Castiel was nowhere to be seen and when she asked about him, someone informed her he’d gone inside. She couldn’t spot Meg anywhere, so she went inside herself.

Castiel was sitting on his couch, alone. He didn’t seem to be doing anything, like checking his phone or something, just sitting there twiddling his thumbs. He blushed with embarrassment when Jo walked in on him.

“I was just… taking a break,” he explained. “I’m sorry.”

“Why did you need a break?” Jo asked him, a little confused.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m glad we’re having such a warm welcome to the neighborhood. I just…” His voice trailed off and he frowned, like he was having trouble saying what he meant. Jo waited, and after a few seconds, he spoke again: “I get overwhelmed when I’m around too many people I don’t know. Meg is aware of this, and she said I could go home if I wanted or not come at all and she’d make my excuses, but I don’t want to leave her alone here either. And you and Dean had been extremely kind to us. I don’t mean to be rude.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay. You’re not being rude at all,” Jo assured him. She stood there, not sure what to do or say next. She didn’t want to force him to go out there, but she wasn’t sure it was great to leave him there in the couch alone. However, she also couldn’t leave all her other guests alone. On the other hand, Castiel seemed perfectly content to be sitting there alone and quiet. In the end, she said: “Umh… you come back whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you for your understanding.”

Jo grabbed another pack of beers from the fridge and headed to the backyard. The ambient outside was great, with people talking and laughing. Even Dean was laughing. She heard him and turned her head towards him, ready to smile at him if their eyes happened to meet.

Meg was standing next to the grill, holding Dean’s beer as he flipped the burgers. And apparently, Dean was laughing at something she had said.

Jo wasn’t the jealous type. She knew that Dean was faithful to her, that he could’ve had any woman he wanted and she was glad she had chosen her. She knew Dean appreciated looking at other attractive women and that wasn’t a problem, not at all, because she trusted him completely to never do anything that could hurt her or hurt the life they had built together.

But she still felt her stomach twisting at this image. She couldn’t picture why. Maybe because Meg was exactly Dean’s type, maybe because even if Dean hadn’t noticed, Jo could’ve sworn that Meg kept glancing Dean up and down with undeniable interest. Or maybe it was that Dean, who was always a social butterfly, seemed to get all flustered around Meg for some reason.

Whatever it was, she needed to put an end to that right now.

“Hey,” she said, putting on her best good girl smile and walking towards them. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, uh…” Dean scratched the back of his neck and Jo immediately recognized he felt guilty about something. There were so many tell-tale signs about his demeanor, just like when he ate something that Jo was saving for later or he forgot to take out the trash. “Nothing. Meg was just… telling me some anecdote from her work.”

“Oh, really?” Jo said, her smile even wider. “Do you have a lot?”

“Oh, sweetie, I’ve been a nurse for a while,” Meg said, taking a swig from her beer. “You would not believe some of the things I have seen. I could write a book.”

“Well, I’m sure someone would be interesting in reading,” Jo said. She didn’t mean to sound catty, but even if she had meant it, she wasn’t sure she’d succeeded, because Meg simply laughed.

“Not this crowd, though. You two stick out like a sore thumb,” she commented.

Jo knew what she meant and she hated that she had to agree. Dean, Meg and Jo were the youngest people there, all in their early to mid-thirties, while the rest of the neighborhood was forties and older. Most of them had young kids or teens, some of which were there, some of which had stayed home. No one was as old as the Carrigans had been, but the population of the neighborhood in general tended towards the older side.

“What can I say? This is a place where people come to grow roots,” Jo said, shrugging. There was nothing wrong with that. Her parents and Dean’s parents had lived in a neighborhood like that.

“Yeah, I said something like that to Cas when we moved,” Meg commented. “But you know, growing roots doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun, right?”

“Well, I guess that all depends on your definition of fun.”

Meg gave her such an enigmatic smile, like she doubted her definition of fun was the same as Jo’s.

“Oh,” she said. “I assure you, Cas and I are finding a lot of ways to keep ourselves entertained.”

Dean choked on his beer and avoided Jo’s eye when she glared at him.

“Anyway, how are the studies going?” Meg said, nonchalantly.

“They’re good, thank you,” Jo replied, trying to keep the same nonchalant tone as her. She wasn’t sure she was getting it quite right, though.

“Seriously, you should come talk to Cas about those things,” Meg said. “He likes it well enough, just not to dedicate his life to it, you know what I’m saying? And he certainly could use a friend to share those interests with.”

“Yeah,” Jo said, thinking there was no way she was going to leave her husband alone when that harpy was around him. “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Weeks passed and Jo was beginning to think she maybe had overreacted at the barbecue. Meg and Castiel invited them over for dinner or went to their house once a week or every other week, depending on how Meg and Dean’s schedules aligned. She didn’t notice any of that weird energy or guilt around Meg and her husband again, but that might have been because she and Castiel were in the same room.

And she also found that she had a lot in common with Castiel, including the fact they were both stay-at-home spouses.

“I don’t mind at all,” Castiel told her one time when the topic came up, as they were having a coffee after one of their “dinner parties” that became more and more informal each time. “I can work from home and do the chores that Meg doesn’t have the time or energy to do.”

“He’s a catch, huh?” Meg said, laughing and moving her hand down in a gesture that Jo was sure meant she was pinching his ass, because Castiel’s back got incredibly stiff all the sudden.

A month ago, Jo and Dean would’ve made jokes about how whipped he was, but maybe their opinions on the matter had changed, because neither said anything that night as they were getting ready to bed. In fact, Dean seemed a bit embarrassed for some reason.

“Do I pick up enough chores around the house?” he asked her, as they laid in bed later that night.

“Well…” Jo said, hesitating. “You could fold your laundry after getting it out of the dryer.”

“Got it.” He nodded. “I’ll try to do that more.”

“And you could put the dishes away instead of leaving them in them out.”

“Right.”

“And sometimes you forget to…” Jo started, knowing that she was now purposefully trying to annoy him.

However, she went quiet when she lifted up her head and noticed movement in the window across the street. She blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what she was seeing.

“What is it?” Dean asked, frowning and looked over his shoulder. “Oh, shit.”

The Masters had forgotten to shut their curtains. They had, too, but at least they weren’t… passionately making out on the bed with the lights on.

“Oh, not again,” Dean muttered.

“Again?” Jo asked, mildly scandalized. “This isn’t the first time you’ve seen them?”

“It’s like they never heard of the concept of a curtain.”

And Jo suddenly understood why he’d been so weird around them. She didn’t think she could keep seeing them without turning the whole friendship they had developed super awkward.

Because now Castiel was taking off his shirt and damn, there were those muscles again. Jo bet he could pick any woman up like it was nothing and…

“Okay!” Jo got out of the bed, grabbed the curtains and shut them up. “That’s quite enough of that.”

“Yeah, nobody needs to be seeing that,” Dean said, but the chuckle he let out afterwards sounded a little bit forced.

Jo got back to the bed and closed her eyes. However, she was agitated for some reason and couldn’t fall asleep. Besides him, Dean breathing wasn’t deep enough that it was a sure thing that he was awake too.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Dean asked.

“Seriously?” Jo said, punching him in the arm. “Those are our neighbors, we can’t just…”

Her voice trailed off. She was curious too. Because it was obvious to anybody who knew them that Meg and Castiel were deeply, madly in love with each other. She wondered what that was like. Not because she didn’t love Dean to the point she would rather amputate any of her limbs than lose him, but because their love was… comfortable, like an old pair of shoes. She had married her best friend and they had settled and it was nice and perfect and she wouldn’t change it for the world. In fifty years, they would be like their parents, like the Carrigans, living in that same house while their kids and grandkids visited them every couple of months and for the holidays until one of them died trying to climb the stairs.

Meg and Castiel seemed like anything but settled. They were the ones who stick out like a sore thumb in that neighborhood. She couldn’t imagine them “growing roots” there or anywhere.

Or maybe they would, as long as they were together.

Dean was watching her with eyes wide open.

“One peak?” he proposed and Jo couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.

Instead, though, she got up again and moved the curtains just a little bit.

“Oh, my God,” she muttered to herself.

Castiel was completely naked, standing on his hands on knees on the bed. Meg was positioned behind him, wearing nothing but long black stockings and… a harness around her waist.

A harness with a dildo on it.

“Christ,” Dean muttered.

“I was not… I was not expecting that,” Jo admitted.

Meg’s nipples were hardened and rosy. She grabbed the dildo and placed it between Castiel’s butt cheeks and slowly, inch by inch, pushed it inside with a fluid movement of her hips. Castiel threw his head back, his mouth open wide, his hair as damp with sweat as that time she’d caught a glimpse of him coming back from his run…

“That… must hurt,” Dean commented.

“He doesn’t look like he’s hurting.”

Castiel was writhing and crying, clutching unto the sheets while Meg picked up speed, grabbing unto his hips and pulling him in every time he tried to get away from her. But the way his mouth was open, the expression on pleasure mixed with pain in his face…

Jo stepped away from the window. She couldn’t watch anymore.

She wasn’t uncomfortable exactly, in fact, she was too into it. Into watching a man that wasn’t her husband getting taken to those extremes of pleasure. Her dormant dislike of Meg had turned into… something different.

Respect. Admiration, almost.

She was still annoyed that she could keep Dean’s attention on her like that.

“Dean!”

Dean startled, like he hadn’t realized at all that she had moved back to the bed and wasn’t watching the spectacle anymore. He guiltily closed the window and slid back under the covers.

He laid on his side for obvious reasons.

They didn’t speak for several seconds.

Finally, it became too much for Jo.

“What the fuck is wrong with us?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said, but he sounded so relief that she’d broken the silence first. “I… have no idea.”

They fell silent again for a long time.

“Are you…?”

“Yes.”

Another pause.

“You wanna…?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely.”

Jo pulled him in for a kiss. Deep, desperate. The way she hadn’t kissed him since the first time, since they had found each other again and fallen in love and she’d felt triumph knowing the boy she had wanted her entire life was hers and only hers.

Dean reciprocated, squeezing her against the hard edges of his body. He usually was tender, delicate with her, but it was as if a frenzy had taken over him as he rolled her nightgown up and pulled her underwear down. Jo was surprised of herself when she found out just how… wet and ready she was.

She’d got aroused from spying on their neighbors. The mere thought made her feel dirty, but not exactly in a bad way.

Dean fucked her into the mattress. There was no other way to describe it. It wasn’t like their usual love making, when he stopped every now and then to make sure she was enjoying herself, there was nothing frisky or playful about it. It was just pure animalistic passion, and holy fuck, it was amazing.

She laid down against the pillows, panting, after they were done. Dean had an arm around her waist, also trying to catch his breath. His skin was wet and clammy with sweat and Jo only really wanted to kiss it, to lick it, to start all over again. She just wasn’t sure that she’d had the energy for it.

“Holy shit,” Dean mumbled against the pillow.

“Yeah,” Jo said.

“That was…” Dean started, but then his caretaking instincts kicked in and he looked up at her with worry. “Was it too much? Was I too rough?”

“No, it was… it was good,” Jo assured him. “It was… better than it has been in a while.”

“Oh.” Dean sank his face in the pillow again. “Okay.”

She was glad he didn’t stop to analyze what she had said in detail, because that could’ve really been bad for his ego. Two seconds later, he was snoring, but Jo couldn’t fall asleep.

There were many things she needed to know now.

* * *

She didn’t make pie, as that would’ve been a surefire invitation for Dean to tag along and that was exactly what she didn’t want. She made cookies instead, threw a cloth on them and took them to the next door house while they were still hot.

She could hear piano music when she walked up to it. It stopped the moment she rang the bell. A second later, Castiel opened up for her and smile.

“Jo! What a nice surprise.”

It was so weird how much different he was from the man that had squinted at them with suspicion that first time they visited. She now knew it wasn’t nothing against them, specifically, Castiel was just introverted like that and he hadn’t really known them then.

She smiled back.

“May I come in? I’m not… interrupting your job, am I?”

“I can take a coffee break,” Castiel said, with a shrug. He stepped aside so Jo could walk in.

She sat on the couch and nervously bit a cookie while Castiel made the coffee.

“How you’ve been? How are your classes?” he asked, politely. He was always super polite and Jo hated it. Not usually, no, but that morning after she’d kissed Dean as he left for his job, she’d been on edge thinking how this conversation was going to go.

“Great. It’s been great,” Jo said, and before Castiel opened his mouth to ask something else, she cut him off: “I actually came to talk to you about… something.”

“Okay?” Castiel tilted his head, a little confused. “What about?”

Jo had a little speech prepared in her mind, but it was one thing to imagine how it was going to go when she said it and another entirely to actually say it out loud and wait for Castiel’s reaction. Worst case scenario, he would tell her she and Dean were perverts and to never talk to him or Meg again. And maybe start closing the curtains of their bedroom.

“I, uh… Dean and I, we’ve been…” she started. She choked and tried to start again. “Are you aware that Dean… has a bit of a crush on Meg?”

She didn’t want to just up and say it, but that was how it came out.

Castiel didn’t seem offended and didn’t immediately left to fight Dean for Meg’s honor. Instead, he nodded like what Jo was saying was very logical.

“Yes, it’s pretty mutual.”

Of all the things Jo had expected, that wasn’t one of that.

“It is?”

“She’s told me she thinks he is handsome as hell, but dumb as a ton of bricks,” Castiel elaborated.

“That’s…” Jo started protesting. “That’s not fair. Dean is… he has other qualities! He’s a super sweet and caring guy!”

“I’m just relaying Meg’s feelings,” Castiel replied, raising his hands defensively. “She has also… added some other things.”

“What other things?”

“I… I don’t know if you would feel comfortable hearing about those,” Castiel said. Jo wasn’t sure what could be more shocking than him already admitting that his wife found another guy attractive.

“Tell me.”

Castiel hesitated for a moment and took a sip of his coffee, like he was trying to get some more time to think about it.

“She’s… talked in detail about the sexual things she’d do to him, with me as a witness,” he said.

Jo was certain it hadn’t been as dry as what he was describing, but she was so stunned she couldn’t press for more details.

“You seem… shocked,” Castiel said, tilting his head, as if this surprised him.

“I just… I don’t… I wasn’t expecting that,” Jo replied, blinking. She realized that was the same thing she had said the night before when she and Dean had spied. Her entire body burned with mortification.

“Well, Meg and I are very open in our communication, especially of our sexual desires,” Castiel said, as if it was a complete given that every couple was like. “It’s part of our agreement, for the lifestyle we lead.”

“Lifestyle?” Jo repeated, like she’d never heard the word before in her life.

“We’re both polyamorous,” Castiel kept saying. “We had a mutual boyfriend, Benny, in California, but he moved away around the same time we did. We’re still on good terms with him, but distance made it impossible to continue our relationship. We have been looking to meet new partners, but Meg is only just settling in her new schedule and I’ve been stuck at home working on projects I’m behind, so it has been impossible to… Jo, are you okay? You seem… a bit pale.”

Jo forced herself to close her mouth.

“You’re just… talking so openly about all of this.”

“Well, why wouldn’t I?” Castiel asked, in the most matter-of-fact tone. “It’s obviously not the first thing we would tell someone we just met, but it’s not like we’re ashamed of it. We have no reason to be.”

“No, yeah, I… I get that,” Jo said, suddenly feeling like a stupid and easily flustered small town girl who didn’t understand what the adults in the rest of the world got up to sometimes. The fact that Castiel was not being secretive at all about it helped a little to ease her bafflement, though. “I’m sorry, but I have to ask. When you befriended us, were you… seizing us up to… be part of this agreement?”

Castiel made another pause, and when he talked again, he did so slowly. Like he was weighing in every word he said before letting it roll of his tongue.

“We considered it,” he admitted. “But in the end, we discarded the idea of opening to you about this. Meg said you both seemed too vanilla… uh… I mean, monogamous. Exclusive.”

“Oh.”

She had no idea what any of that meant in that context, but she couldn’t help the feeling that she had been a little insulted.

Castiel was watching her closely now, with those impossibly big blue eyes.

“Were we… wrong in our assessment?” he asked her. “Because I know I don’t speak just for Meg when I say we would happily reconsider if that was the case.”

“What?”

“You are a beautiful and sweet young woman, Jo,” Castiel said, again, like he was stating a simply but undeniable fact. “But I would never feel comfortable to pursue my feelings for you without both our partners’ knowing consent. And yours, of course.”

Jo was experiencing a very strange phenomena, where her brain understood every word that was coming out of Castiel’s mouth, but it refused to fully register its meaning. Because he couldn’t possibly be saying… he couldn’t just… that was not… was he?

“Jo?” he asked, leaning over a little towards her.

“I… I don’t… how… how would that even work?”

Castiel thought about this question for a few moments.

“I think we would need all those potentially implicated to be present in order to correctly answer that.”

* * *

Dean didn’t exactly considered himself adventurous. Yes, he had been when he was younger. Girls loved a man in uniform and once in college, he was more than happy to try anything once. He had been in a threesome, once, and it had been a great experience. Now that he was married to a woman he adored, though…

“I don’t need anyone else, Jo,” he said. “I don’t _want_ anyone else.”

“I think both of us know that isn’t quite true,” Jo replied. “I’ve seen the way you look at Meg’s rack.”

“They’re not as pretty as yours,” Dean blurted out. It was a stupid thing to say and it had a lot of implications. He immediately regretted it. “I mean, I don’t… I don’t care about it. I don’t care about Meg. I don’t…”

“Dean.” Jo stretched her hand over the table and put it on his forearm. She didn’t seem mad that he’d said something so insensitive. In fact, she was being very understanding about him just… blurting out something like that. “It’s not about whether we need to do this or our marriage is doomed or something. I just… I think we both have these feelings about Meg and Cas. And I think it wouldn’t hurt anyone to explore them. Also, if we’re having kids down the line, we’re not going to be able to do it. Or maybe we will, but our priorities would be completely rearranged and I don’t know where that type of… arrangement would fit.”

Well, she was presenting a very good argument. Still, it was all too… strange for Dean. Yes, he was no stranger to group love, but that had been for a one night stand with two very sweet girls. This…

“How would that even work? Long term, I mean.”

“That’s what Cas and Meg wanted to discuss with us tomorrow night,” Jo said.

He really didn’t like that she was so into it that she had already made plans to “discuss” it. She was obviously interested, and Dean wanted to be an understanding and generous partner, of course, but at the same time… it just rubbed him the wrong way, somehow.

He realized he was hypocrite. After all, it had been him who had been getting all vouyeristic with the new neighbors. But it was one thing to look at it from a distance, accidentally (or so he told himself) and another to be actually invited to participate. He wasn’t sure what the difference was, but there was definitely one.

Jo sensed his hesitation and smiled at him.

“Look, it’s fine,” she assured him. “I’ll call Cas, I’ll tell him we talked about it and we aren’t interested after all. Then we drop the issue completely. We go on like nobody ever brought it up.”

“Don’t you think that would make things a little awkward?”

“And telling them we’ve been watching them fuck on the regular wouldn’t?”

The blood fled from Dean’s head.

“You didn’t tell him that, did you?”

“No, but that’s just the thing, Dean. We can’t keep doing that. We either accept their invitation to participate or we stop thinking about them like that altogether.”

She was right and there was no arguing it. But also… Dean wasn’t sure he could stop thinking about them. It was like a compulsion. He could try and if Jo had asked him to do that, he definitely would have. But he wasn’t sure how successful he would’ve been unless the Masters moved the hell away.

And it certainly would be different now that he knew that Jo was not only not judging him, but on board.

Jesus, when had he become this boring suburbanite idiot? What had happened to the guy who would try everything once?

He leaned forwards and looked Jo in the eye.

“We go to the dinner,” he told her. “We listen to their proposal. And… we’ll see.”

Jo nodded.

“Yeah. We’ll see,” she said, in a very solemn tone. But she was smiling as she did.

Dean made an effort. He wasn’t planning on fucking anyone but his wife that night, but he still wore his nicest white shirt and jacket, combed his hair (it was growing a bit out of control. He would have to ask Jo to cut it soon) and put on some cologne.

Jo also came out of the bathroom dressed to the nines in a pretty, figure-hugging blue dress that he had seen wear at his brother Sam’s wedding. She had put on make-up and tied her blond hair up in a braid.

“Well, you look nice,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows. He didn’t mean to sound accusatory, but that was how it came out.

Jo put a hand on her hip.

“So do you.”

He knew exactly what she meant. They had both dressed up like they were going out on a date. They stared at each other from different ends of the hallway… and then burst into nervous laughter.

“We really don’t have to do this,” Jo insisted. “I don’t think they’re going to be mad at us if we back out.”

“No, I know they won’t,” Dean said. He thought about it for a moment. “But I think I would be mad at myself if we don’t at least give it a shot.”

“Yeah. I know exactly what you mean.”

The two-minutes walk to the Masters’ house had never been so long, possibly because Jo had never made it in high heels before. They knocked on the door and Castiel opened up. Dean almost had a déjà vu of the first time they had been there, except that this time Castiel was also dressed up in a nice suit with a blue tie. He smiled at them instead of glaring.

“Come on in, please.”

Meg looked stunning. Dean was allowed to think that now, wasn’t he? She had found a little black dressed that showed off enough of that cleavage that was always catching his eye according to Jo. It was also short enough that he could see the tattoos on her thighs. She had tied her hair up in a bun and was wearing earrings that twinkled in her ears.

“Well, hello,” she said, that cat-like smile of hers spreading on her face again. “Wine?”

For the most part, the night was like any other night where the two couples met. They talked about the news, their jobs (Meg had had a very angry man as a patient that day and she delighted in telling them how they hadn’t given in to his demands and the hospital director had backed them up), Jo’s classes, anything but what everyone knew they had come there to discuss.

Dean noticed that the Masters were drinking very little compared to other nights and he tried to do the same. After all, he wanted to be sober for whatever came. Finally, after they were done with the pasta, Meg stood up to bring the desert (brownies with ice cream), he cleared his throat.

“So…”

“Dean, I get you might be anxious to discuss what I talked about with Jo,” Castiel said. “But the night is young and you’re very tense. So I suggest that you take this easy.”

Dean tried to, really, but when Meg put his plate of dessert in front of him, she sat by his side instead of Cas’. And he could’ve sworn she moved her chair closer to his.

“We can’t just rush to the fun,” she said, with a smirk. “No matter how much we might want to do that.”

A small, female hand squeezed his knee under the table. Dean was sure that it hadn’t been his wife, because she had both her hands on the table and was looking at Cas, who had also brought his chair closer to hers.

“I’m just, you know… trying to figure out the dynamic here,” Dean explained. The hand on his knee was definitely making him hyperaware of Meg’s closeness, but at the same time, he wasn’t feeling any urge to remove it.

Jo, on her part, seemed very focus on Castiel’s face for a moment.

“I think… all the minutia can be discussed later,” Castiel said. “We should focus on the bigger picture tonight.”

“Which is…?”

Meg placed her elbow on the table and put her hand on her chin, giving Dean such an intense look she actually managed to make him blush.

“I wanna fuck your brains out, sweetie,” she said. Her deep, smoky voice was like a caress in his ears and the squeeze on his knee became even tighter. “My husband is fine with that. How about your wife?”

Well, they were certainly not tiptoeing around the issue anymore, were they?

Dean turned to look at Jo. She seemed a bit taken aback by Meg’s directness, but not enough not to answer.

“Do I get to… monitor how this goes?”

That was the least sexy word she could have chosen, but Meg started laughing nonetheless.

“Oh, certainly. I’ve never minded having an audience.”

She winked at them and Dean knew, in that very moment, that he hadn’t imagined all those times he’d noticed looking at her. And that she knew exactly what she was doing by not closing the curtains anywhere in her home.

“Then… okay,” Jo said. Her neck and cheeks were tomato red. “Can I, uh…?”

She wasn’t as confident as Meg when talking about these issues, but she understood nonetheless.

“You can play with Cas for the night. And any other night you let me have your Dean here.”

Jo startled. Dean looked down and realized that Castiel had placed a hand on the small of Jo’s back. Nothing as invasive as what Meg was doing, because her hand was now crawling up his leg, straight towards his semi-hard cock.

He hadn’t realized the implication that Cas would be spending time with Jo, but he figured that was fair. There was a curious twinkle in Jo’s eye as she looked over her shoulder at Cas.

He seemed… intense. Almost hungry, like he was planning on devouring Jo at the first chance he had. However, he still looked up and inquired respectfully:

“Dean?”

Dean took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the gracing of Meg’s pinky finger against his crotch.

“Yeah,” he muttered. “Happy wife, happy life, right?”

“Right!” Meg laughed. She pulled him by the collar and into her red blood lips and Dean figured Castiel was right. They could discuss all the details later.


End file.
